


It starts with the words, “Ryan! You have a dog?”

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Collars, FAHC, GTA AU, Leashes, M/M, Mild S&M, Smut, aftercare shit, brat taming, hairpulling, i love... raywood, im stuck in raywood hell, mentions of being tied up, mentions of handcuffs, nice, some choking, theres some soft shit in there because im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ Gavin is nosey, Ray is a masochist and Ryan is here for it. ]





	It starts with the words, “Ryan! You have a dog?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and.. its a lot but i hope you enjoy!

Ryan loves the Fake AH Crew– he really does. Except when they go to his  _ private _ house and raid his shit. He has the house if he wants privacy from the FAHC so them being here is a bit redundant to the point of the safe house. Though, he figures he has most of his… items hidden away where not even God Himself can find them.

 

He’s sitting on the living room couch with Geoff, Jack, Ray and Jeremy. Ryan doesn’t know where Michael and Gavin have fucked off to, but he’s not too worried. They’re having a grand time, playing video games and laughing.

 

It’s not a grand time when Gavin shouts out Ryan’s name.

 

“Ryan! You have a dog?” Gavin exclaims, walking out of his bedroom.  _ Ryan doesn’t have a dog. _

 

Ryan raises an eyebrow and stands up, turning to look at Gavin and his mouth goes dry. In Gavin’s stupid, stupid hands are two items. 

 

One being a collar. The other being a leash.

 

The collar is nice leather, metal studded around it with a ring at the front of it and a clasp around the back. The leash is simple– a chain and when it neared up to the other side, the grasp part shapes into leather. Ryan remembers these two items fairly well. 

 

Ryan’s face heats up and Michael follows Gavin out of the bedroom, a huge grin across his face.  _ Fucking Michael.  _ He turns his head to look at his fellow crew members. Geoff and Jack look like they’re about to burst into laughter at the innocuous look on Gavin’s face. Jeremy looked confused like Gavin and Ray looked utterly horrified. Ryan remembers that look of fear on Ray’s face every time he’s in the collar in Gavin’s hand–

 

“Yeah, I have one. I have a friend who takes care of it for me when I’m gone.” Ryan says, externally calm. 

 

“What’s your dog’s name? Can we meet it sometime?” Geoff asks and Ryan wants to strangle the fucking grin right off his face.

 

“My dog’s name is… Sheila.” He responds and he can see Ray raise an eyebrow.  _ Sheila?  _ Ryan’s tongue darts out to wet his lips a bit. “She’s.. very shy and gets nervous, so probably not.”

 

“Your room is kind of a weird place to keep that stuff, though. Isn’t it, Ryan?”  _ Fucking Ray _ chimes in now, and Ryan’s going to smack the smug look right off of him later.

 

“There’s a gas station a few blocks away from here. Is anybody down for a robbery?” Ryan smoothly changes the subject and Gavin is now focused on the idea of a gas station robbery, and the topic is done for and Ryan is going to kill everyone in this fucking crew. Except Jeremy. 

 

[ • ]

 

A gas station robbery and several hours later, all the members are absent from Ryan’s house. Except Ray, whose whimpers fill the whole bedroom. 

 

Wearing nothing but his boxers and the same collar that Gavin was holding hours before and the leash attached to it, too. Ryan is on the other side of that leash, looking down at Ray with a look in his eyes that always made Ray melt.

 

“You looked so smug because I was embarrassed that Gavin was holding it. How would’ve you reacted if I told them all of it? That not even a day before you were tied up for hours on end on this same bed?” 

 

Ryan notices that Ray’s looking down at the floor now. He tugs on the leash and Ray squeaks. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you, pet.” Ryan says, and there comes back the look of fear on Ray’s face that is oh so familiar. “Got nothing to say now, huh?”

 

“You wouldn’t have told them that.” Ray says with a wavering tone. 

 

“I don’t think now is the time to doubt what I say, Ray.” Ryan says but he knows that’s not going to be the end of Ray’s back-talking. That’s just how their ‘dynamic’ works. Ray’s a brat– both of them know that. 

 

Ray loves being dominated but he also loves being forced into that submissive position. Ryan likes the challenge that comes along with it– making him submit. He can be good or bad, it really depends whatever way Ray is feeling that day. [Way, Ray, day… nice rhyming! Sorry. Any...ways.]

 

“You know I’m right.” Ray says and that earns a slap across his face. He whimpers again but Ryan knows that Ray likes it. [If he didn’t, he would’ve said their safeword–  _ Sodium _ .]

 

“You seemed to have forgotten your place, Ray.” Ryan keeps a grip on Ray’s chin, his thumb tracing over Ray’s cupid’s bow gently. “Must I teach you?”

 

“I’ll be good.” Ray mumbles and Ryan smirks. Any of that confidence that Ray had is most definitely gone at this point.

 

“You forgot a word, baby boy.” Ryan’s voice was lower than usual and he could see the visible shudder down Ray’s spine.

 

“I-I’ll be good… Sir.” 

 

Ryan’s smirk gets wider. “Good boy.” The hand on his chin slides up to grip at Ray’s hair. Ryan sits down on the edge of the bed, Ray still on the wooden floor on his knees, sitting against his heels. Ryan tugs at his hair to urge him closer, a small moan leaving Ray’s lips. “Suck my cock, sweetheart.” 

  
Ray nods in response, staying on his knees but moving up from the sitting position against his heels. He reaches for the zipper of Ryan’s jeans and pulls it down, then reaches into his boxers, tugging out the older man's cock. 

 

The sheer size of it makes Ray whimper with want. He begins with the tip, his hand wrapping around the shaft. He doesn’t go slow– he doesn’t want to, all that’s on Ray’s lust-filled mind is to make Ryan cum. 

 

The low moans rumbling its’ way out of Ryan’s lips only spur him further, deepthroating him in an instant, which was probably a bad idea since he hasn’t deepthroated Ryan in a while. But if a sore throat tomorrow is what it makes for Ryan to cum now, Ray is sure that he can take that risk.

 

Ray shuts his eyes and he can feel Ryan’s hot and heavy dick sliding against his tongue filthily, and he can feel Ryan’s hand in his hair still. 

 

This continues for a good few minutes, and soon he knows that Ryan is growing closer and closer with every bob of Ray’s head. He bobs his head even more enthusiastically until Ryan tugs Ray off his cock and before Ray could whine and plead to let him make him cum, Ryan kisses him roughly. 

 

He pulls Ray up and tugs him onto the bed. Ray is now straddling Ryan’s thigh as the two kiss heatedly. Ryan pulls back again and his fingers are in Ray’s mouth. Sure, there’s lube only a few movements away, but there’s something appealing to Ryan about watching Ray take his fingers in his mouth. 

 

With his other unoccupied hand, Ryan pulls down Ray’s boxers, leaving them at around his lower thighs. Ryan takes his fingers out of Ray’s mouth and he’s panting now, drooling slightly. From arousal or from Ryan’s dick and fingers being shoved down his throat, who knows [But probably both]. Ryan’s fingers are soon stretching him out and Ray holds onto Ryan’s shoulders, gasping and shuddering. 

 

“Please, sir, fuck me with your cock,” Ray says, his voice a bit hoarse after he’s stretched out enough. Ryan thinks about it for a short moment and then his fingers aren’t inside of him but rather clutching at Ray’s thigh. Then, Ryan’s dick is in him, stretching him open more than Ryan could’ve prepared him for. He lets out a shudder of relief, glad to finally have him inside of him.

 

The hand on his thigh moves to Ray’s hip and his other hand moves to Ray’s other hip. Soon enough, Ryan is guiding Ray up and down on his cock, slowly at first but his pace quickens. Ray is panting and moaning and shaking and Ryan is leaving hickeys all over his neck, the collar on Ray’s neck being unclasped somewhere along the way. 

 

“I’m gonna cum,” Ray gasps out after nearly ten minutes and Ryan pulls back from marking up Ray’s neck to look at Ray’s flushed face as if he was expecting something. Ray knows what he means and licks his lips. “Please, may I cum, sir?” Ray asks, his voice quivering slightly. One of Ryan’s hands slides up to Ray’s marked up neck and closes around his windpipe. He doesn’t respond until he can hear Ray gasping for air.

 

“Cum for me, Ray.” Ryan says into his ear and Ray doesn’t need to think twice about it, his mind fogged up with the need to cum and lack of air, a dizzying feeling that Ray could never be sick of when he’s with Ryan. 

 

Ray cums and Ryan isn’t too far behind him. Ray shivers at the feeling of being filled with Ryan’s cum and collapses against Ryan’s chest. He still had his shirt on and Ray had came on the lower part of the shirt– oops. He’s not worried about that now and neither is Ryan.

 

Ryan’s dominate and rough sexual persona comes down as soon as they both come down from their orgasms and it’s not long until Ryan is running his hand up and down Ray’s back and up into his hair, kissing his forehead and whispering.

 

“You did so good for me, Ray.” Ryan whispers. Ray still hasn’t talked but Ryan just guesses that he’s trying to collect his shit together mentally. Ryan is about to speak up again but Ray looks up, a sleepy smile on his face.

 

“My throat and ass are gonna be sore as fuck tomorrow.” Ray says and Ryan chuckles. 

 

“I’m gonna get a washcloth. Do you want some clean clothes?” Ryan asks him and he nods. Ray leans up and kisses Ryan on the lips before moving off of Ryan’s lap and laying on the bed but not crawling under the covers yet. 

 

He pulls off his boxers that hadn’t been pulled down all the way and tosses them onto the floor. While he’s at it he also gets rid of his glasses and sets them on the nightstand as he waits for Ryan.

 

Ryan comes back with some clothes and a wet washcloth and cleans Ray off. Ray sees that Ryan had changed out of his shirt and Ray lets out a soft humming noise.

 

“Sorry for busting a nut on your shirt.” Ray mumbles as Ryan puts the washcloth away. He smiles and hands Ray some clothes. Ray stands up and begins to pull on the clothes that obviously belonged to Ryan. Ray enjoys wearing Ryan’s clothes. They were big and warm and cozy and smells like Ryan which makes him happy.

 

“It’s okay. It wouldn’t be the first time.” Ryan says as he lays down on the other side of the bed. Ray blushes a bit at his comment but smiles. He gets back in, and under the covers this time.

 

Ray scoots over so he’s laying on his stomach right next to Ryan. The lights were turned off but Ray can see Ryan’s face. “You’re so handsome.” Ray says, his eyes not wavering from Ryan’s face. Ray wonders on the daily how or why Ryan ever settled for a masochistic loser that plays too many video games and forgets to eat many days at a time. 

 

Ryan frowns. He can tell that Ray is thinking too much again. It saddens Ryan how little Ray thinks of himself. Though, it’s taken a long time for Ryan to accept compliments from other people as he doesn’t believe him. Ryan cards his fingers through Ray’s soft brown hair.

 

“You’re handsome too.” Ryan says, tilting his head down slightly to kiss him on the head. “I think you’re perfect, okay? And my word is law.” The last sentence was joking of course, but also in another way, it wasn’t. Ray values Ryan’s opinion at the highest level, so the first part had made his heart flutter. 

 

“I love you so much.” Ray sighs happily, setting his head down on Ryan’s chest. “We’re sleeping now. Goodnight, Rye.”

 

“I love you so much too. Goodnight, Ray.” Ryan wraps his arms around Ray and they shut their eyes. Ryan always sleeps so much better when he’s with Ray. And Ray doesn’t have as many nightmares when he’s with Ryan. They both can agree that sleeping like this is the safest either of them have felt in a long time. 

 

And soon, they’re both asleep and safe.

 

[ • ]

 

It’s another crew hang out at Ryan’s safe house. Everyone’s having a good time but Gavin soon slips out of Ryan’s peripherals. As if he hadn’t learned from the first time.

 

“Ryan! I didn’t know you kept stuff from cops!” Gavin shouts from the other room. He walks into the living room, holding a  _ pair of handcuffs. _

 

Geoff, Jack, Michael and Ray all burst out into laughs.

 

Ryan kills all of them, and then himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i really thought hard about posting this because i know raywood isnt popular because its Fucking dead but wow i love it so much...
> 
> comments are really appreciated
> 
> thank you for reading this & i hope you have a lovely week
> 
> bye bye!


End file.
